


Любит-не любит-пошлет-поцелует...

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Top Derek, canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не верь ромашкам. Ромашки лгут...<br/>Или нет?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался по заявке на КФ: https://ficbook.net/requests/129458

Часть 1

_Кто я для тебя?_

 

Любит-не любит-пошлет-поцелует…  
Любит-не любит-пошлет…  
И лепестки неожиданно кончаются. Вот дерьмо.  
Отбрасываю бесполезный теперь тонкий стебелек только что безжалостно оборванной мной ромашки подальше от ее оставшихся невредимыми товарок. Плетусь с обочины, поросшей сплошным белоснежным в желтую крапинку ковром, к верной Джипи.  
Черт меня дернул остановиться и начать страдать романтической херней…  
Не успеваю взобраться на сиденье, как в кармане тренькает мобильник – СМС.  
«Сегодня».  
Лаконично. И хмуро. Как всегда. Хоть бы один раз смайлик в конце увидеть… Эх…  
Да и ладно. Дерек же. Где он, и где смайлики…  
Хм, значит, «не пошлет» – наоборот, глупое сложноцветное, придет и отымеет по полной программе. Хорошо, что папа дежурит.  
Так-то, у Стайлза сегодня будет секс.  
Быстрый. Грубый. Грязный. Секс.  
Секс, как он есть.  
Животное совокупление.  
Слюна, смазка, пот, боль, кровь и наслаждение.  
И никаких чувств.  
Никакой любви, чувак.  
Тупотрах.  
Просто полнолуние через два дня.  
Просто стая реально достала. Еще бы, там же Джексон.  
Просто охотники заебали. Почкованием они размножаются, что ли? Сколько ни договаривайся или, на худой конец, ни уничтожай, все равно лезут из всех щелей.  
Просто былой якорь «проржавел». До сих пор, кстати, не знаю – что, или кто, это было.  
А Стайлз вдруг просто оказался неплохой безотказной заменой. Ну да, я ж его чуть не каждую ночь во сне вижу с тех пор, как он появился в моей жизни там, в лесу, с этим своим хмуровзглядом и настороженно-злобным: «Это частная собственность».  
Расстраивает ли это? Нет, не думаю.  
Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
Сейчас я аккуратно паркуюсь возле дома, пересекаю двор, взбегаю на крыльцо, дверь, лестница на второй этаж, моя сплошь оклеенная плакатами комната, душ, кровать и…  
Сейчас я весь – ожидание. Весь – предвкушение. Весь – сгусток густой, вязкой, душно – или дурно? – пахнущей похоти.  
Нужен. Он мне нужен.  
Это какая-то одержимость на грани. Зависимость, как от наркоты.  
Ломка.  
Хочу-хочу-хочу…  
Его вес, его запах, его кожу под ладонями, его когти, клыки и член в заднице.  
Задыхаюсь.  
Хочу.  
Вот когда волчара просто заправит свою охуенную, блядь, удовлетворенную звериную плоть обратно в боксеры, застегнет ширинку дизайнерских портков, натянет байку, напялит свою неизменную, не менее дизайнерскую, кожанку и покинет мою комнату, как всегда через окно, до следующего «сегодня»…  
Вот тогда станет больно.  
Тошно.  
Невыносимо.  
Пусто и одиноко. И…  
Захочется плакать. Как девчонке.  
Гребанной Красной Шапочке, за кадром сказки соблазненной Волком.  
Выть. Как брошенному щенку. Хатико обзавидовался бы.  
И наконец…  
Сдохнуть.  
Утопиться в собственной ванне.  
Обожраться Аддерала.  
Красиво истечь кровью в той же ванне – вариантов много…  
Только как всегда не успею – это желание посещает меня обычно аккурат перед звонком будильника.  
Да даже если и успею, все равно не смогу, наверное.  
Не то чтобы духу не хватит, просто…  
Просто я обещал маме быть сильным. Заботиться о папе.  
И я буду.  
В конце концов, кто, кроме меня, станет следить за уровнем его холестерина, запрещая бесконтрольно хомячить на дежурствах бургеры и картошку фри?..  
Да и за Скоттом до сих пор нужен глаз да глаз…  
В стае без меня тоже наверняка начнутся еще большие разброд и шатания – должен же хоть кто-нибудь время от времени сцеживать у нашей бывшей бешеной волкоящерицы яд…  
И может, когда-нибудь Дерек останется.

Почти бесшумно поднимается оконная рама…  
Итак, обратный отсчет – три, два, один…  
А вот и он.

\- Привет, Дерек.  
\- На колени, Стайлз…  
***  
\- Стайлз, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Обеспокоенно вглядывается во внезапно побледневшего, если не сказать позеленевшего, друга Скотт, запихивая в мусорное ведро окровавленные бинты и тампоны.  
\- Черт, я сейчас… – Выдыхает Стайлз, прежде чем опрометью броситься в туалет.

Дитон, только начавший оперировать найденного ими на подъезде к клинике сбитого бродячего пса, провожает его не менее обеспокоенным взглядом.

Стилински возвращается в операционную спустя полчаса, еще более бледный, даже родинки, кажется, выцвели, и осунувшийся. С каким-то застывшим потерянным выражением на обычно более оживленном, подвижном лице.

Алан заканчивает с перевязкой, велит Скотту отнести собаку в свободную клетку и приглядеть за ней, пока не перестанет действовать анестезия, стягивает перчатки, снимает халат и говорит:  
\- Идем, я тебя осмотрю.

Спустя еще полчаса МакКол застает бессознательного Стайлза и непривычно бестолково суетящегося вокруг него Дитона, но, тем не менее, почему-то наотрез запретившего вызывать «скорую».  
Когда Стайлз наконец приходит в себя, то лишь тихо, спокойно просит оставить его одного. Ненадолго.

\- Что с ним? – Все же интересуется у своего босса Скотт, с неохотой прикрывая за собой дверь в смотровую, где остался его будто пыльным мешком пришибленный из-за угла лучший друг.  
\- Простое переутомление. – Сухо отвечает Дитон, с как-то подозрительно редко бьющимся сердцем. – Я зайду к нему вечером, принесу пару укрепляющих отваров.  
***  
Ха.  
Ха-ха-ха. И еще раз – ха.  
Ну, вот ты и сошел с ума, Стайлз Стилински. Окончательно.  
Ну, либо ты, либо Дитон.  
Потому что кто-то из нас двоих явно спятил, раз произнес или услышал слово – «беременность».  
У меня в крови, видите ли, какой-то гормон… Я подросток, бля, конечно у меня «гормон»! Да я сам – один сплошной гормон!  
Медленно задираю футболку, так же медленно кладу руки на живот и осторожно его ощупываю.  
Ничего. Все как всегда. Плоско, твердо, – я весьма подтянутый, спасибо лакроссу, – и пусто. Совершенно точно пусто.  
Ну не могу же я не знать, не чувствовать собственного тела, правильно?  
И, в конце концов, я парень! Простой среднестатистический парень, с Искрой, ну и что? Пусть и сплю с мужиком, но девкой от этого пока явно не стал.  
Так какой, нахрен, беременный, а?!! Эй, вы там, наверху, можно меня уже освободить от повинности вляпываться в просто охереть насколько сверхъестественное дерьмище, а? Живу, как в сериале.  
Так, спокойно, Стайлз. Спокойно.  
Это всего лишь предположение и тест-полоска, предназначенная для животных. А я совершенно точно, кто угодно, но не животное, значит, столь чудовищная ошибка вполне себе может иметь место…  
Если же нет – будем думать…  
Ребенок… мой, нет, наш с Дереком, ребенок… это же…  
Черт, мне срочно нужно к Хейлу. Пусть он меня, ну, обнюхает, что ли, сердцебиение там послушает своим супер-пупер-слухом…  
Да, да-да-да, мне срочно нужен мой пушистый Альфа – ублюдок.  
Или альфа-ублюдок? Ну, если считать еще Джексона, то главнюк у нас как раз Дерек…  
А-а-а, не суть.  
Надо обрадовать беспечную козлину – в стае грядет пополнение. Принимаю поздравления и шарики.

\- Скотт, ты не против после смены добраться до дома пешком, мне нужно… в общем, нужно. – Не слишком громко кричу я сквозь дверь, уверенный, что меня услышат, даже если бы я проговорил эту фразу шепотом.  
\- Без проблем, бро. Иди, отдыхай. – Суется ко мне тот, когда я медленно сползаю с кушетки и натягиваю любимую красную худи.  
***  
В заново отстраиваемом особняке Хейлов, никого, кроме мирно пасущегося в гостиной Питера, не оказывается, и где Дерек точно, он, всезнающий, сказать мне не может.  
Привычно отмахнувшись от почти ритуального предложения войти в стаю на «волчьих», так сказать, правах – то есть приняв укус, отправляюсь в лофт.  
В конце концов, подожду его там, тем более и ключи от него имеются – сделал как-то слепок, еще до того их отъезда тире бегства с Корой и зомби-дядюшкой Пи в Нью-Йорк.  
Еще на подходе меня пронзает каким-то нехорошим предчувствием.  
А на пороге и вовсе скручивает в приступе какой-то иррациональной паники.  
Ну, а войдя, я узреваю, ох ты ж, мать вашу, кое-что весьма любопытное…  
Дерек самозабвенно ебет какого-то парня у самого окна. Хотя нет, не то чтобы ебет, он его… ну…  
Ну, вот смотрите, меня бы, например, он по этому окну натурально так размазал, втрахивая в раму и стекло до кровавых разводов, лицом бы сто пудов впечатал, а руки за спину завел, чтобы до хруста и вывихнутых запястий. А этого берет сзади, бережно придерживая за узкие бедра, словно хрупкую драгоценность, ласково оглаживает напряженные плечи, любовно целуя растрепанные на затылке рыжеватые пряди чуть вьющихся волос, трется о них носом, не дышит почти…  
Со мной никогда, ни единого раза он не был ТАКИМ.  
Любящим.  
Почти.  
Может, этот парень просто не терпит грубости? Это вам не Стайлз-на-все-готовый-Стилински. Поэтому…  
Я стою там, наблюдая, всего пару мгновений, но даже за эти доли секунды увиденное словно бы отпечатывается у меня на сетчатке. Вгрызается в подкорку.  
Бесшумно разворачиваюсь и ухожу.  
Глаза сухи.  
Горло деревенеет.  
Мне не больно, нет.  
Мне… мертво.  
Безмолвно и мертво, как на кладбище.  
Потому что, когда из вас вынимают душу, вы становитесь мертвы.  
И не важно, дышите ли вы.  
Вы все равно мертвы.

Часть 2

_Я не для тебя, ты не для меня..._

 

Дерек просыпается посреди ночи с неясным чувством… потери.  
Почти таким же, когда пропала Лора.  
Почти таким же, когда Кейт…

\- Проклятье!..

Волк надрывно воет и рвется с цепи, истово, как бешеный, ему надо срочно куда-то бежать, что-то искать… или догонять? Это странно.  
Ему… страшно?..

\- Что за бред? – Огрызается на него Хейл, пытается отогнать внутреннего зверя обратно, на задворки сознания. – Сидеть, сказал.

Альфа злобно скалится и рычит. И вновь рвется, беснуется так, что это почти больно – во рту лезут клыки, на руках – когти.  
Железный контроль трещит по швам.  
Дерек силится успокоиться, смотрит на мирно, но чутко, спящего под боком Юана, привычно ерошит пышные, мягкие локоны, осторожно оглаживает гладкую щеку, и тот снова расслабляется, дышит глубже, ровнее. Дерек специально прислушивается, считает, настраивается на спокойный ритм.  
Это помогает.  
Немного.  
И ненадолго, но…  
Волк уже не воет, он скулит и жалобно тявкает, тыкается мордой, хватает зубами, куда-то тянет…

\- Черт… – Досадливо трет переносицу Хейл, подтягиваясь на подушках.

О том, чтобы в подобном состоянии хотя бы попытаться заснуть вновь, не может идти и речи, так что Дерек просто тяжко вздыхает, натягивает домашние штаны и покидает свою в кои-то веки не одинокую постель.  
Кухня встречает его полупустым холодильником, в котором из свежих продуктов отыскивается разве что пакет молока да пачка замороженных креветок.  
Но это не проблема. Проблемы Дерека обычно куда масштабнее.  
Стакан молока с ложкой меда – что может быть лучше, когда тебя мучает бессонница?  
Мамин рецепт сладких снов…  
Дерек грустно улыбается, устраивается за барной стойкой и не спеша потягивает получившийся коктейль.  
А Альфа внутри него и не думает успокаиваться, что жутко напрягает.

\- Что, ну что?

Волк в ответ лишь глухо рычит и сверкает глазами, не в силах объяснить глупому человеку, в чем дело, не может заставить двигаться.  
Немедленно. Ну же.  
Оттого и злится.  
Хейл чувствует, что что-то упускает, но понять, что именно – это трудно. Он слишком устал – вся эта херня с альфами, Дженнифер и прочим его буквально выпила, вытянула все соки через трубочку, до противного хлюпа.  
Да еще Стайлз со своей любовью…  
Вот это проблема, так проблема.  
Дерек заметил, да тут и слепой бы не пропустил. Хотя, подождите, Скотт до сих пор в счастливом неведении. Но это же Скотт.  
Эти долгие, преданные взгляды, сбивающееся сердце и дыхание, нервные смешки и «Хмуроволки» с обязательным, абсолютно блядским, облизыванием губ, терпкий аромат возбуждения, стоит его, даже случайно, мельком, коснуться…  
Гиперактивный раздражающий надоедливый заумно-смекалистый наивный мальчишка! Настоящее шило в заднице! От которого не спрятаться не скрыться…  
Хейл и затеял эти извращенные недоотношения лишь для того, чтобы показать ему, что значит – быть с кем-то вроде себя.  
Это вам не с Лидией Мартин носиться…  
Быть с Дереком Хейлом – это…  
Быть и в то же время не быть.  
Никаких чувств. Никаких надежд. Только физиология и ее потребности. Только их удовлетворение. И никаких иллюзий. Нет.  
Никаких. Иллюзий.  
Потому что вся его жизнь – один сплошной огромный пиздец. Которому нет конца. В котором самые дорогие и любимые всегда и незамедлительно получают путевку на Тот Свет.  
Будто он проклят.  
Может, и правда проклят?..  
В любом случае, лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.  
А Юан?.. Юан хотя бы тоже волк.  
А не хрупкий человечишка.  
Хотя, надо признать, за все это время Стайлз ни разу не пожаловался, не попросил пощады, а ведь Дерек всякий раз полностью отпускал контроль в надежде отпугнуть, да что там – откровенно напугать! Чтоб запомнил раз и навсегда – нельзя! С таким, как он, никогда! Был груб и несдержан, даже жесток – это был не секс, и уж тем более не занятия любовью – это были животные случки…  
А Стилински хоть бы что… Все смотрит и смотрит.  
И любит.  
Гр-р-р, и это бесит почище закидонов Джексона!  
Так что Юан появился вовремя. Крайне вовремя.  
Может, и выйдет у них что, ну, помимо того, что, наконец, отлепит от него Стайлза.  
Надоел, ей Богу…

\- Дерек? – Показывается на пороге встревоженный Юан. – Что ты…

«Черт!»

\- Прости, разбудил? – Оборачивается к любовнику альфа, отставляя пустой стакан ближе к раковине.  
\- Да нет… не знаю. – Жмурится парень. – Чего не спишь?  
\- Не спится.  
\- Ну… тогда, может, повторим? – Лукаво растягивает полные губы в усмешке бета, соблазнительно привалившись к дверному косяку и изогнувшись в пояснице.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – Криво ухмыляется Дерек в ответ.

Почему бы и нет?..  
Ведь Стайлз Стилински – самый невероятный подросток этого Богом проклятого городка… – это непозволительная роскошь для таких, как Дерек Хейл.

Часть 3

_Ты не мой, я не твой._

 

\- Хорошо, Скотт, я… не истери, я что-нибудь придумаю! Подержитесь еще пару дней, пока пришлю к вам Уэйна?  
\- Без проблем, дружище, но ток пару дней. Эта дрянь уже ранила Айзека, Эрику и… и Дерека. – Почему-то шепотом добавляет МакКол.

Сердце невольно, вопреки всякой логике и чувству самосохранения, болезненно сжимается, и хочется немедленно…

\- Серьезно?  
\- Заживает медленно и неохотно. Вторую неделю. Стайлз, приезжал бы ты сам, нам без тебя… сложно.  
\- Скотт…  
\- Знаю-знаю, бро, но…  
\- Черт, чувак, ок, я постараюсь! Но это вот совсем не вовремя и… не гуманно. – Шиплю я, словно раненая дикая кошка, и отключаюсь.

Блядь.  
Почему сейчас? Почему именно сейчас, когда я только-только вознамерился сделать этот пресловутый шаг вперед?  
Когда почти забыл, что, не загляни ко мне в тот роковой вечер Скотт, не позвони он в панике, вместо миссис МакКол, Дитону, не знай тот, что со мной… Клаю не исполнилось бы вчера десять месяцев.  
Да и меня, если честно, уже давно обглодали бы до самых костей где-нибудь под двумя метрами плодородной калифорнийской земли – я же всю дорогу до дома вспоминал, где отец хранит оставшиеся от мамы сильнодействующие лекарства…  
Полтора года прошло…  
И гребанный Бикон Хиллз опять нуждается в помощи.  
Блин, это место – реально врата в Ад, иначе с чего бы там была такая чудовищная плотность сверхъестественного населения на несчастные пару десятков квадратных километров?  
И ведь Скотт так и не объяснил, кто или, вернее, что именно пожаловало в гости на этот раз, сказал лишь, что без меня и моей Искры никак – да, я в последнее время значительно увеличил свой потенциал, спасибо Алану и его книжкам, только… Я все еще не настоящий друид. Что я могу такого, чего не может Дитон?  
Но Дерек ранен…  
Дерек…  
Мой…  
Нет, не мой. Если в мире и есть что «мое», так это Клай. Мое маленькое хмурое солнышко.  
Которое придется взять с собой и… и не факт, что Дерек не заметит его вопиющего с ним сходства. Оно мне надо?  
Но и не помочь отцу, Скотту и стае я не могу…  
Осталось только решить – стоит ли это все того?..  
Того, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим прошлым?  
Вновь вспомнить и пережить каждую минуту того кошмара, в который чуть было не превратилась моя жизнь?  
Хотя, почему «чуть было»?.. Только с появлением на свет сына я более-менее пришел в себя. Он буквально вытянул меня с Того Света. Я вспомнил, как дышать, как улыбаться… как жить.  
Без Него. Но с Ним. С его, только моей, частичкой. Чудесным даром.  
Безопасность и благополучие родного города против кровавых слез над могилой своей первой и единственной любви…  
Как в рекламе: «Что выбираешь ты?..»

Надежные, сильные руки вдруг обвивают мою талию и притягивают к знакомой широкой груди:  
\- Так я собираю вещи Клая?  
\- Я… я сам, Уэйн. – Расслабленно откидываюсь я назад, изо всех сил прижимаясь к человеку, – ну, не совсем человеку, конечно, но что поделать, везет мне на семейство волчьих… – единственному, за исключением сына, кому позволено до меня дотрагиваться.  
\- Не бойся, Стайлз, я и моя стая, мы поможем тебе и твоим близким. Что бы ни представляла из себя эта тварь, мы обязательно отправим ее туда, откуда она вылезла.  
\- Спасибо. – Благодарно выдыхаю я, крепко сжимая теплые пальцы в своих.  
\- А после мы обязательно поженимся, как и хотели. Я усыновлю Клая. Начнем новую жизнь…  
\- Да. Новая жизнь. Супер.

Просто класс.  
Мне бы со старой разобраться и…  
И да поможет мне Бог.

Часть 4

_Ничей. Или все-таки чей-то?_

 

Это сложно. Это чертовски, блядь, сложно – возвращаться в родной город.  
Я даже в окно смотреть не могу. Меня всего трясет.  
Слишком много воспоминаний.  
Слишком много Дерека.  
Без Дерека.  
Что же будет, когда я встречусь с ним лицом к лицу?..  
За каким вообще чертом я решил сразу к стае сунуться?  
Он ранен – да, но не смертельно, иначе Скотт бы мне сказал, ведь так? Нет?

\- Ма-амочки… – Сиплю я, заметив поворот к особняку Хейлов.

Ох, ёпта, Клая напугал – прости-и-и…

\- Ну-ну, милый, не бойся, папа просто немного волнуется… – Бережно прижимаю тихонько захныкавшего сына к груди и принимаюсь неловко укачивать – за все это время так и не научился почему-то.  
\- Немного? – Иронично выгнув брови, хмыкает с водительского Уэйн.

Бля-я-я, если ауру и силу Клая я, как мог, обезопасил от нежелательного узнавания еще сразу после рождения, – друидские штучки! – то, как быть с моим альфой номер два, так и не придумал – они ж, как близнецы, ей Богу. Только Уэйн кареглазый блондин, но на этом все различия и заканчиваются… На самом деле – одна фигня, начиная с повседневных повадок и заканчивая мной, как объектом вожделения.  
Черт.  
Ладно, на месте разберемся… Хейл меня, может, и не вспомнит.  
Что было бы, конечно, обидно – я ему сына родил!  
Эм-м-м… Куда-то меня опять не туда понесло…

\- Скотт, верно? – Кивает Уэйн на, стоило нам только вывернуть на подъездную дорожку, тут же показавшегося на пороге брюнета.  
\- Да, а за ним Айзек и… Лидия? Они же с Джексоном уехали, вроде…

Ой! И ящерица здесь? Что ж там за тварь такая, что аж эгоистичную задницу Уиттмора проняло?

\- Мне пойти с тобой?  
\- Нет, посиди с Клаем, я быстро, только выясню подробности и…  
\- Иди-иди. – Достается мне понятливая улыбка. – Я присмотрю за нашим сыном.

Проклятье, я не заслуживаю такого офигенного чувака…  
А тот, кого заслуживаю, уже меня не заслуживает, да и нафига я ему сдался теперь-то? – вот такая вот ситуёвина.  
Ну что ж, прыгаем в омут, да, Стайлз?  
Дерек, будь любезен, останься в доме, а? Дай обвыкнуться.  
Резко выдохнув, выскальзываю из машины и поднимаю глаза на встречающих.  
Хейла среди них нет – фух, пытка откладывается еще ненадолго…  
Ита-а-ак, шаг вперед…  
Или назад?..

\- Бро! – Спешит ко мне навстречу Скотт.

Следом за ним срывается Лейхи, Лидия, только Джексон, какая неожиданность, остается на месте, но довольно искренне улыбается. Наверное, за Лидию рад…  
Обнимашки, похлопывания по плечу, поцелуй в щеку от несравненной мисс Мартин, и вот я уже утянут в дом.  
Где царит такое…  
Полная разруха. По-моему, даже хуже, чем было после пожара и нескольких лет запустения…  
Считай, ни мебели, ни обоев, все – в лохмотья.  
Дам-с…

\- Воу, чуваки, вы же вроде бы начинали ремонт, неужели все еще… или вы тигра завели?..  
\- Это Дерек. – Отзывается на мое полнейшее обалдение Лидия.  
\- У него с контролем проблемы. – Убито признается Скотт так, будто это у него эти самые проблемы.  
\- Эм… – Не знаю, что сказать…  
\- Как ты уехал, так и начались. – Припечатывает Джексон и смотрит этак… ну, как только он и умеет, будто на дохлого таракана под новым кроссовком. Айзек молчит.

Это… это намек, что ли?

\- Вы чего, ребят? Я ж просто…  
\- В колледж свалил? Плавали – знаем. А по правде? – скептически хмыкает Уиттмор.

И мне чудится, или меня и вправду вот прям щас обвиняют в трусливом бегстве?  
Знаете, что…  
Ой, нет, не знаете и не узнаете, хватит с меня и МакКола с отцом. В их жалости я хотя бы просто купаюсь, а с вашей вместе – я наверняка утону, а у меня сын!..

\- Ну-у-у, это долгая история…  
\- А мы никуда не торопимся. – Выныривает откуда ни возьмись Дерек.

И я лишаюсь дара речи.  
Вот прям никакого Аддерала не надо.  
Что это с ним, Матерь божья?  
Заставили питаться одним аконитом, обвешавшись серебром и рябиной?

\- Дерек, что с тобой? – Ахаю я без какого-либо участия сознания, на одном голом инстинкте – помочь, защитить, немедленно излечить своего Вожака, как подобает хорошему Советнику.

Друидские штучки, я ж говорю…

\- Со мной, Стайлз, разорванная связь с родным щенком. Полтора. Гребанных. Года. И будто немой МакКол, НЕ знающий, где ты. – Рычит и сверкает совершенно безумным взглядом тот в ответ.

Чудовищно худой, с болезненными кругами под адски-ярко алеющими глазами, готовый сорваться в любой момент. Ему ТАК больно. Мне тоже. Стая молчит.  
А я, кажется, медленно так оседаю на землю…

Часть 5

_Твой. И ничего уж тут не попишешь._

 

Прихожу в себя так же медленно, совершенно так же, как проваливался в Небытие под напором внезапно охватившей все мое существо Вины. Спасибо, что хоть не на полу, а полулежа на славно подранном диване. И первым, что вижу, становится своеобразная «стенка на стенку» из грозно скалящих друг на друга пасти оборотней.  
Четыре на четыре. Плюс Лидия с моей битой и голосовыми связками банши наперевес… Эм, хорошо бы, если не против всех.  
Мне уже заранее жаль свою, неизвестно, когда подоспевшую к началу вечеринки, будущую стаю…  
Вторым замечаю радостно агукающего на моем животе Клая, видимо, от души болеющего за какую-то из «команд», и что-то мне подсказывает, что отнюдь не за «сборную» Уэйна.

\- Маленький предатель, да он тебе подгузники меняет чаще меня! – Шутливо возмущаюсь я и подтягиваю сына чуть повыше – «для лучшего обзора», тот только улыбается и продолжает пускать пузыри, во все глаза таращась на своего настоящего отца.

Что ж… Кровь – не водица, как говорится.  
Однако вопрос – какого лешего происходит?

Подхватив Клая одной рукой под животик, другой звучно шлепаю по кожаной обивке и интересуюсь уже вслух:  
\- Чего не поделили, други мои мохнатые? – почти весело, но тут же серьезнею: – Уэйн, я, кажется, ясно сказал ждать меня в машине…

И, вуаля, большой и грозный НЕхмурый волк тут же становится похож на пристыженную Красную Шапочку… А что, имею полное моральное право побыть сучкой – уже не раз ведь просил его не вмешиваться, пока сам не позову, а ему все как об стенку горох.

\- Прости.  
\- Дома поговорим. – Изрекаю я и перевожу взгляд на несколько прифигевшую от подобного обращения с не менее сильным, чем Дерек, альфой свою бывшую стаю, полностью вернувшую себе, не иначе, как от изумления, человеческий облик.

Ну да, с Дереком подобное не прокатывало, но это ж Хейл, мать вашу. Альфа Бикон Хиллз. Мой Альфа.  
Кто такой Стайлз рядом с ним? Всего лишь верная тень. Которая его почему-то бросила… Вновь колется под ребрами чувство вины.

Боже, что я несу? И когда это кончится?  
Аддерала мне, Аддерала…

\- Я так понимаю, никакой твари тут нет, и не предвидится? – Фокусируюсь на стремительно краснеющем в ответ Скотте, стараясь абстрагироваться от прожигающего почище лазера взгляда все еще не вышедшего из бета-релиза Дерека. – И вся эта паника только для того, чтобы выкурить меня из норы и сдать Хейлу? – Продолжаю я давить на психику.

Не, ну, а чё? Это возмутительно! Я ж к нему со всей душой нараспашку! Он меня, блядь, раздувшегося, словно бешеный воздушный шарик, видел – бр-р-р, как вспомню, так вздрогну! А он мне свинью в виде Дерека-чуть не при смерти-Хейла!  
Ну ничего нельзя поручить! Мало того, что не сберег, так еще и мне не сказал, так еще и приволок под какой-то нелепостью в виде предлога! Как будто я не примчался бы сразу, едва услышав о том, что нужен ему, ну хоть каплю, хоть для того, чтобы вцепиться зубами мне в глотку, как и обещал!  
Как я теперь спокойно спать буду?..  
Да и Клай… я уже сейчас чувствую, как его волчонок счастлив, наконец, увидеть, почувствовать своего отца…  
Прав Джексон, я трусливо мучил в разлуке не только себя, но и их двоих. Имел ли на то право?

\- Стайлз… – Жалко кривится МакКол.  
\- Нет, чувак, нет. Я вам не кролик, чтобы силки на меня расставлять… Можно было просто…  
\- Тварь была, Стилински, да только вся вышла – Дитон все же нашел способ справиться с ней и без тебя. – Снова влезает вперед батьки Джексон. – Бойд только что отвез его обратно в клинику. Только ж не Царское это дело – мобильник проверять…  
\- Че-го? Кто еще из нас тут принцесса! – Судорожно ищу под сыном, в кармане возлюбленной худи, сотовый, Клай весело смеется – ему щекотно.

Та-а-ак… Разряжен.  
Блядь.

\- То есть это все-таки не ловушка? – Слегка пристыжен я.

И в то же время несколько огорчен.  
Все же приятно чувствовать себя объектом Всемирного Заговора…

\- Бинго. – Закатывает глаза Джексон. – Нужен ты нам больно.  
\- Нам-то, может, и нет, а вот Дереку, как выяснилось, жизненно необходим. – Хмыкает неожиданно появившаяся на лестнице Эрика.

Еще один гвоздик в крышку моего гроба.  
Они все что, аппарировать резко научились и заодно третий глаз открыли?  
Необходим? Жизненно?  
Да ну бросьте!..

\- Стайлз… – Зовет меня наш окончательно присмиревший новоявленный скелетоволчара.

А я все никак не могу заставить себя прямо взглянуть на него, поэтому утыкаюсь носом в поросшую редкими пока еще, темными волосиками макушку сына и выдыхаю:  
\- Чего тебе, Хейл?

Хотя все равно подглядываю из-под ресниц.

\- Это ведь он, и он… мой? – С трудом давит из себя Дерек.

Подходит к дивану и опускается передо мной на колени, словно воплощенное раскаяние, робко тянется к буквально рванувшемуся к нему навстречу Клаю…  
Робко?!  
Вот это уж совсем пиздец…  
Кто после такого устоит?..

\- Твой. – Выдыхаю я и отпускаю теплое родное тельце.

Дерек немедленно подхватывает его на руки, прижимает к себе, бережно, словно величайшую в мире драгоценность, утыкается лицом куда-то в тоненькую детскую шейку и… урчит! Урчи-и-ит! Если и вовсе не мурчит, точно заправский домашний котяра – сытый, довольный… счастливый…

\- Обалдеть можно… – Невольно умиляюсь я обоюдным обожанием.

Клай тихонько, неумело вторит своему отцу – своему альфе, а у меня на душе будто цветы распускаются после долгой, холодной зимы – голая бесплодная пустыня, скованная ледяной коркой, вдруг превращается в райский сад…  
Господи, никогда в жизни мне еще не было так хорошо, так благостно, так… правильно.  
И будто не было этих полутора лет адской агонии и попыток забыть и забыться.

Уже протягиваю руку к своим черноволосым зеленоглазым мальчикам, чтобы поверить – не сон, не бред воспаленного сознания, не предсмертный подарок Судьбы…  
Как вдруг ловлю на себе чей-то отчаянный, полный тоски и безысходности взгляд.  
Черт, Уэйн!..

Альфа качает головой:  
«Не надо, Стайлз. – Почти слышу я. – Я все понял.»  
«Нет! Нет, ты ничего не понял! Это просто…» – Хочется заорать.  
«Да, это просто. Просто ты, просто он, просто ваш сын. Хватит бегать от самого себя… Убежать все равно не получится.»

\- Я… – Хриплю, упрямо не отпуская его добрых темно-карих глаз.  
\- Приезжай, как сможешь. – Улыбается он, светло и грустно, и разворачивает своих бет к выходу, требуя следовать за собой.

Без единого упрека.  
Я же говорил, что не заслуживаю…

А я остаюсь с протянутой рукой, к которой в какой-то момент почти боязливо прикасается большая, сильная ладонь моей личной Вселенной по имени Дерек Хейл.  
И все остальное не важно, пока он хочет ее касаться.  
Да и кто я такой, чтобы спорить со Вселенной?

Клай весело сверкает ярко-голубыми глазами и заливается звонким чарующим смехом абсолютного счастья.

Это стоит того, чтобы простить все. И даже больше.  
А дальше…  
Разберемся.  
В конце концов, всегда остаются ромашки.  
Погадаем…

Часть 6

_Вы мои. Я ваш. Навсегда, даже если я этого и не заслуживаю._

 

Легко отталкивать человека, буквально лихорадящего тобой, точно зная, что никуда он от тебя не денется.  
Ведь если ты болезнь, значит, ты же и лекарство от нее.  
Это льстит. Это будоражит.  
Это чертовски мотивирует быть еще большим засранцем, чем ты есть на самом деле.  
Легко чувствовать себя сильным, – или только казаться себе таковым… – ощущая его постоянное присутствие рядом, прямо за твоей спиной, молчаливое или не очень, зримое или нет, но неизменное. Его слепую поддержку и обожание. Его готовность и в огонь и в воду. За тобой.  
Это константы, три кита твоего потрепанного жизнью внутреннего мира.  
Но, увы, ты все еще самоуверенный засранец, и продолжаешь вытирать об него ноги, пинать в доверчиво подставленное тебе беззащитное пузо и мнить себя взрослым, умным, умудренным опытом, предусмотрительным. До отвращения.  
Ты продолжаешь гнать от себя того единственного, одно только существование которого дарует тебе спокойствие и умиротворение, врачует твою истерзанную душу, забирает твою боль, делает тебя цельным, живым. Почти всемогущим.  
Думать, что поступаешь правильно, оберегая его в первую очередь от самого себя, настоящего, не давая ему увязнуть еще крепче.  
Быть стопроцентно уверенным, что так лучше для вас обоих.  
И что у тебя-то уж точно нет никакой зависимости от него.  
Легко заниматься самообманом.

Ровно до тех пор, пока вдруг, в конце концов, не выдержав иррационально затянувшейся паники и тоски твоего волка, как всегда послав СМС и явившись в привычное время, не обнаруживаешь пустую холодную комнату.  
Ты только тут и замечаешь причину, по которой и бесновался все эти дни Альфа.  
За твоим плечом Пустота.  
И никто, ни один гребанный человек или оборотень, не знает, где он…  
Ты бессильно мечешься по городу и окрестностям, пытаешься взять след.  
Но с тобой будто играют. Каждый раз уже едва уловимый шлейф заводит тебя в очередной тупик.  
Его нет.  
Пустота впереди. Пустота позади.  
Ты одинок и потерян.  
Ты воешь.  
Воешь и воешь.  
Зовешь. Проклинаешь.  
И снова зовешь.  
Твой якорь. Твою Пару. Твое начало и конец.  
И ты не знаешь, что делать, куда идти, у кого просить помощи.  
Тебе впервые в жизни так страшно…

Питер гримасничает:  
\- А я тебе говорил, доиграешься…  
Дитон смотрит как на врага и, поджав губы, молчит.  
Стая, чуя состояние своего Альфы, забивается по углам и сидит тише воды, ниже травы.  
Особенно Скотт.  
Ты пытаешься давить на него, но ничего не выходит.  
Шериф не дает приблизиться к себе и на сотню метров, не то, что заговорить…  
Ты и все, что тебя окружает, разваливается как карточный домик.  
Ты не можешь есть. Не можешь спать.  
Ты не можешь дышать.  
Ты не хочешь.  
В полнолуние волк не дает тебе покоя, забирая контроль почти полностью, наказывая нечеловеческим отчаянием и тоской, круша и ломая все вокруг, в бессильном бешенстве носясь по лесу.  
Ты едва удерживаешь его от озверелого желания кого-нибудь укусить, разорвать на куски, убить, уничтожить.  
Сделать так же больно, как вам.  
Отомстить хоть кому-нибудь.  
Но больнее, чем ты наказываешь себя сам, тебе не может сделать уже никто. Даже он.  
Поэтому, в какой-то момент, ты просто перестаешь превращаться обратно в человека.  
Так легче.

Потом появляется очередная тварь и вытаскивает тебя из-за спасительной пелены животного сознания.  
Ты должен защищать свою стаю, раз уж посмел ее себе создать.  
Пора бы уже научиться отвечать за свои ошибки.  
Но может, тебе просто охота, наконец, сдохнуть, а?  
Тварь ранит тебя снова и снова, издевается, а ты снова и снова кидаешься на нее, из последних сил, пока не теряешься в спасительной темноте и забвении…  
А когда возвращаешься, чувствуешь себя, словно ребенок в рождественское утро.

Он здесь.  
И он не один…

Как такое возможно, тебе глубоко фиолетово, – мама всегда говорила, что оборотни – существа почти волшебные, и чудеса для них – дело привычное, – главное, что это, в принципе, оказалось возможно.  
По собственной глупости потеряв одного, ты обретаешь двоих.  
Достаточно ли ты намучился для такого подарка Судьбы?  
Ты готов переживать эту агонию еще и еще раз, вновь и вновь, столько, сколько понадобится, если в конце тебя будут ждать сразу два самых родных и желанных существа на Свете.  
Но есть еще кто-то, кто-то слишком близкий твоей Паре, кто-то, чей запах слишком сильно вплелся в знакомый до последней нотки аромат…  
Тебя охватывает такая слепая оглушительная ярость, если тебе только позволят хотя бы надеяться, ты готов драться с этим неведомым соперником до последней капли крови.

Не помня, как, слетаешь с лестницы и оказываешься в гостиной, и видишь его…  
Такого же, как и всегда, словно и не было этих жутких месяцев врозь.  
Словно он, в отличие от тебя, ничуть не страдал.  
И за это ты его почти ненавидишь…  
Ты рычишь и скалишься, твой волк, определенно, еще не готов к цивилизованному диалогу, впрочем, как и ты.  
Тебе нужна твоя плоть и кровь, немедленно. И твоя Пара.  
Иначе всем вокруг не поздоровится.  
Ты вновь силен, как никогда.  
Потому что он смотрит на тебя как прежде.  
Ему не все равно…

Стайлз…  
Запретное имя слетает с губ легко и естественно.  
Он все так же чувствует тебя, неосознанно впитывает твою злость, боль, отчаяние и вину, и этого слишком много.  
Ты почти делаешь шаг навстречу, почти хватаешь его, теряющего сознание, чтобы больше никогда уже не отпустить, как…

Это альфа, молодой, сильный, бережно подхватывает ТВОЮ Пару на руки и опускает на диван, чтобы уже через секунду собственнически оскалиться на тебя так, будто имеет на то полное право.  
Но ты не реагируешь, все твое внимание отнял хнычущий ребенок на руках одного из чужих бет, который осторожно устраивает его на медленно сбрасывающем оковы обморока Стайлзе и вновь отходит к своему вожаку.  
Твой сын… и твой возлюбленный – его отец.  
Тебе не дают приблизиться к ним, и ты окончательно звереешь, стая непривычно-единодушно поддерживает тебя, а не кидается успокаивать.  
Тебя успокаивает Стайлз и радостно воркующий мальчик, не спускающий с тебя светло-зеленых глаз с голубыми искрами по краю зрачка, – твоя точная копия в детстве.

Искренне волнующийся за пришлого альфу Стайлз – это больно; несущий бред, ругающий Скотта, пикирующийся с Джексоном, мысленно чертыхающийся – это привычно, как-то щемяще по-домашнему; Стайлз, прячущий от тебя глаза – это почти невыносимо.  
Но ты не намерен отступать.  
Они твои – оба.  
Чувствуешь?

Тебе просто надо упасть на колени и попросить прощения.  
Просто дотронуться…  
И пусть весь остальной мир катится в пропасть.  
Теперь у тебя отныне и навсегда есть семья.  
И никаких больше жестоко-равнодушных масок. Никакого самообмана.  
Ты любишь их.  
Ты умрешь за них.  
Ты исчезнешь без них…  
Но твой волк уж постарается этого не допустить.

" _Если ты мне немного поможешь…_  
 _Ведь во второй раз, моя глупая человеческая половина, мы этого точно не переживем._  
 _А у меня, в отличие от тебя, с инстинктом самосохранения все в порядке._ "


	2. Эпилог

Дерек не может поверить в реальность происходящего еще неделю, не меньше.

Глупо, по-детски, щиплет себя всякий раз, как натыкается глазами на Стайлза.

А тот, знай себе, маячит рядом как раньше, везде и всюду суя свой любопытный нос. Не сон, после которого не желаешь просыпаться, не горячечный бред, после которого хочется умереть. Реальный.  
И исчезать никуда не собирается.

Утром Дерек просыпается от его теплого дыхания куда-то в шею и теплых же рук, крепко обвивающих его поперек груди, ах да, и ног, собственнически запутавшихся в его.

А вот он уже выходит из ванной комнаты в одном полотенце, заразительно зевает во весь свой умопомрачительно широкий рот, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, прямо посреди комнаты напяливает первую попавшуюся футболку и шорты, не всегда его собственные, и идет на кухню – кормить их сына фруктовой пюрешкой, одновременно умудряясь не упустить с плиты свой утренний кофе, а из духовки обалденно пахнущий чизкейк, от которого не остается ни крошки буквально через пять минут после приготовления – щенки сметают его подчистую на раз.

Вот заставляет стаю убрать, наконец, логово – «ребенок не может жить и нормально развиваться в таком апокалиптическом беспорядке», в особенности достается Джексону, наказанному мытьем полов, «просто потому что должна же быть в этом мире хоть какая-то справедливость в отношении таких правдолюбивых мудаков».

Вот трепется по телефону с отправленным за продуктами и кое-какой новой мебелью Скоттом и умотавшей с ним за компанию Лидией, зорко следя за истошно вздыхающим над шваброй Уиттмором.

Вот учит прямо-таки влюбившихся в Клая Эрику и Айзека купать его, обтирать детским маслом, обсыпать присыпкой и менять подгузник.

Вот, утомленный домашними хлопотами, засыпает на неожиданно полюбившемся ему расхристанном диване, в то время как оставшиеся в особняке члены стаи ходят чуть не цыпочках, боясь его разбудить.

Вот с широкой, радостной улыбкой встречает на пороге, кажется, не верящего собственным глазам шерифа, со снятым с предохранителя кольтом в правой руке, заряженным, судя по всему, аконитовыми пулями, и как всегда спокойно-степенного Дитона, с внушительных размеров рябиновыми четками в кармане, которые очень ловко можно накинуть кое-кому на шею, в случае чего.

Дерек понимает, что заслужил подобное недоверие, в конце концов, в последнее время он едва ли сильно отличался от одичавшего омеги, да еще если прибавить сюда то, как по-свински он вел себя с, как оказалось, беременным, влюбленным в него Стайлзом…

Но его Пара ведет себя удивительно – Стайлз буквально светится изнутри, искренне смеется, хвастается сыном, рассказывает какие-то забавные истории из своей жизни, старательно обходя тот факт, что случались они с ним очень далеко отсюда и в компании незнакомых, чужих людей или даже оборотней…

Пару раз, вероятно, забывшись, он даже совершенно по-стайлзовски льнет к сидящему рядом Дереку с Клаем на руках всем телом, все чаще и чаще, тыкает в него пальцем и как прежде обзывает Большим Хмурым Волком, и жалуется на то, что он ни разу еще ему не улыбнулся, «кислая морда»…

Дерек в этот момент находится в такой откровенно-блаженной прострации, что заметившие это Джон и Алан спешат свернуть визит. Шериф просит сына навестить уже его самого завтра в полдень, вместе с внуком и, «так уж и быть», Дереком, и спешит на дежурство. Дитон предлагает захаживать к нему в клинику и звонить, если что, многозначительно кивая на все еще не вполне вернувшегося на грешную землю Хейла и радостно дергающего его за ухо Клая, и следует за старшим Стилински.

Возвращается Скотт, обвешанный с ног до головы всевозможными пакетами и пакетиками и еще полным багажником всякой хрени, накупленной сыто улыбающейся Лидией, Питер, закончивший какие-то «свои зомби-дядюшкины секретные дела», с Бойдом, навещавшим родителей.

И вот Стайлз снова священнодействует на кухне, чтобы в очередной раз от его стряпни в мгновение ока не осталось и следа.

А потом за окном стремительно темнеет, и стая в полном составе усаживается перед чудом уцелевшей плазмой за просмотр какой-то жутко модной арт-хаусной мути, скачанной Джексоном на питеров лептоп, не иначе, как в перерывах между полосканием тряпки, чтобы разбрестись по своим комнатам ближе к полуночи и уснуть сном младенцев…

Стайлз с сыном, естественно, живут и спят в спальне Дерека, и ведь при этом даже не гонят его на пол или вообще в гостиную, на тот диван.  
Клая Стайлз пока, за неимением кроватки, устраивает на ночь в автомобильной переноске, придвигает ее вплотную к кровати, ложится с краю и великодушно похлопывает рядом с собой ладонью, неизменно насмешливо приговаривая:  
\- Ложись-ложись, не бойся, я не кусаюсь…

И так каждый день…

Дерек засыпает только после того, как это же делает Стайлз.

А наутро все повторяется, за исключением незначительных деталей, вновь.

И Дереку хочется выть.  
На этот раз от счастья, почти щенячьей радости и любви ко всему живому и не очень на Земле…

Стайлзу тоже иногда хочется завыть.  
От того же самого.

Ведь ему больше никогда в жизни не потребуется ромашка, чтобы точно знать, что Дерек Хейл любит его и их сына больше всего на Свете.

Как и они – его.


	3. Бонусня

\- Клайдер Ли Стилински?! Ты, правда, назвал нашего сына Клайдером Ли? – Рычит Дерек, потрясая перед носом своей Пары куском ламинированной гербовой бумаги.  
\- А что, не заметно, читать разучился или со зрением кака беда приключилась? Свидетельство прямо у тебя перед носом, волчара! – Ничуть не устрашается его грозного вида Стайлз.

Он уже давно разучился бояться своего Большого Хмурого Волка. Примерно со времен школьного бассейна и Джексона-ящерицы.

А потому даже добавляет после, как само собой разумеющееся:  
\- И, по-моему, очень даже креативно вышло – в честь мамы и тебя, между прочим, ну и в честь Брюса*! – И улыбается широко и беззаботно.  
\- Сказал человек, сам придумавший себе кличку – Стайлз! – Продолжает разоряться Дерек, раздраженно потирая переносицу.  
\- Э-эй, я бы попросил! – Наигранно возмущается тот, шлепая его кухонным полотенцем.  
На что Дерек даже ухом не ведет:  
\- Клайдер… По-моему, с именем этот набор букв вообще ничего общего не имеет! Больше похоже на название какой-нибудь фантастической штуковины из так любимых тобой комиксов!..  
\- Ты имеешь в виду глайдер Гоблина из Человека-Паука? – На честном глазу интересуется Стайлз, стараясь не заржать в голос.

Признаться, созвучие и правда имеется. Но это даже еще круче!  
Стайлз был больше чем уверен, что, повзрослев, Клай полюбит свое имя так же сильно, как любит его он.

В конце концов, не каждый может похвастаться столь оригинальным именем!

\- Стилински! – С нажимом требует альфа, правда, неизвестно, чего именно.

Хотя, нет, понятно, что как всегда – заткнуться, пока, по традиции, чьи-то зубы не встретились с чьей-то шеей.

\- Хейл, вообще-то, с прошлой недели! – Выразительно поигрывает парень безымянным пальцем левой руки, на котором сверкает широкая простая полоска белого золота.  
\- Гр-р-р, плевать мне! У меня сын – Клайдер!  
\- А, по-моему, тоже – довольно миленько. – Жмурится Питер, за обе щеки уплетающий за компанию с вышеупомянутым «сыном» манную кашу. – Хотя почему это мой внучатый племянник только Стилински? Где приписка про то, что он еще и стопроцентный Хейл? – Отмечает он, отставляя пустую тарелку и заботливо вытирая личико Клая отобранным у Стайлза полотенцем.  
\- Да, Стайлз, он не только твой! – Поддакивает Дерек, тяжело опускаясь на стул и одобрительно гладя сына по вихрастой темной головке.

Клайдер Ли Стилински, и не подозревая даже какой бури стал причиной, довольно гулит что-то, с удовольствием подставляясь под отцовскую ласку.

\- Ах та-а-ак?! А где ты был, когда я записывал его на свое имя, на ходу выдумывая обстоятельства его рождения и дальнейшую пропажу воображаемой подружки?! – Незаметно для себя начинает заводиться Стайлз, стремительно краснея от поднимающегося откуда со дна души гнева праведного. – Хорошо, папа помог!.. А то бы его вообще у меня забрали! А ты бы тут, находясь в счастливом неведении, об этом и не узнал даже, чертов зазнайка!  
\- Брейк, парни, брейк. – Тут же вмешивается добрый дядюшка в стремительно разгорающийся скандал. – Клаю вредно для пищеварения слушать, как папочка номер один ругается с папочкой номер два… Кроме того, дорогой племянник, запиши Стайлз сына на твое имя, куда, по-твоему, ему пришлось бы вписать себя? Так что та самая приписка – это уже твои проблемы. Ну или мои, без связей, вы еще лет десять проволындаетесь… Так что, так уж и быть, в благодарность за кашку, выправлю-ка я вам документы прямо сегодня.  
\- Добрый-добрый дядюшка Питер… Жуть какая… – Передергивает обоих молодоженов, когда Питер оказывается вне зоны слышимости.

А то еще больше возгордится с таким влиянием на людей… и оборотней, он уж и так самодовольнее некуда, а так и вовсе, не ровён час, о мировом господстве задумается, с него станется…  
Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом разгребать.  
***  
\- Тебе, правда, не понравилось его полное имя? – Тем же вечером, укачав Клая и укладываясь спать вслед за ним, чуть обиженно тянет Стайлз, забираясь в постель.  
\- Эм, нет, не то чтобы совсем… Оно просто…  
\- Странное? – Тускнеет юноша.  
\- Такое же, как твое. – Улыбается Дерек. – Особенное. Ни на что не похожее. Единственное в своем роде. Как ты сам.  
\- Льстец! Дерек, какой же ты льстец! – Тихонько смеется Стайлз.  
\- Это правда. – Заключает его в крепкие собственнические объятия альфа. – Ты один такой. И весь мой.  
\- Твой? Ты в этом так уверен? – Внезапно отстраняется от него Стайлз и смотрит испытующе своими ореховыми глазами, остро, будто душу вынимает.

Дерек мгновенно настораживается, готовясь к неожиданному болезненному уколу, коими Стайлз теперь частенько его «балует». В отместку за его собственные издевательства над ним в прошлом. Не до конца осознанно даже, наверное.  
Так что оборотень мужественно терпит их все, и даже умудряется забывать в следующую же секунду после…

Хотя менее больно ему от этого не становится.

\- А что, если я скажу… Что не только твой? Что спал с другим, с Уэйном, к которому ты мне до сих пор так и не позволил съездить, все объяснить? Что тогда? Я останусь Особенным? Неповторимым?  
\- Нечего тебе там делать, он и так все прекрасно понял. – Медленно давит из себя Дерек, изо всех сил гася в себе вспышку жгучей ревности и собственническую ярость потревоженного тем, что он не хочет вспоминать, волка. – Стайлз…  
\- Ну? - Не щадит его тот, все продолжая буравить ничуть не потеплевшим, напряженным взглядом.  
\- Ты и правда с ним спал?  
\- Спал. – Ровно, четко, не задумываясь.

Значит, правда.  
Ну, вот и что тут можно сказать?

Хейл молчит, опустив голову.

Ему даже не стыдно, это то, куда более глубокое, буквально на куски, в кровь рвущее душу чувство… осознание своей самой чудовищной ошибки в жизни. Чуть не стоившей ему семьи. И счастья.

\- Самое классное, что ревновать ты меня сейчас не можешь. Не имеешь никакого права. Ведь так, Дерек?

О, Стайлз прекрасно знает, что сейчас гложет его всегда и во всем правого супруга, но все равно давит.  
И это не бессмысленная жестокость – лишь жестокая необходимость. Всего-навсего. Диких зверей нужно дрессировать. Вот и все.

Для их же собственного блага.

\- Да. – Глухо соглашается альфа, бессильный против этой горькой правды.

Он использовал его, прикрываясь ложными истинами, в конце концов, добившись своего – оттолкнув, прогнал в неизвестность, со своим ребенком под сердцем…  
Так что да, не имеет теперь никакого права на ревность и уж тем более осуждение.

\- Во-о-от. – Удовлетворяется столь безоговорочной капитуляцией Стайлз, вновь смягчаясь, проводит кончиками пальцев по острой, привычно заросшей скуле и улыбается довольно, но чуть грустно.

Он простил, давно простил, едва взглянув в зеленые глаза его сына, но забыть не позволит ни себе, ни ему. Никогда.  
Пусть помнит… Память еще никому не мешала.

\- Но знаешь еще, что… – Добавляет Стайлз: – Иногда «спал» – означает просто… спал.

Это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой, но…

\- Ты не…  
\- О, вот только не думай, что я намеревался хранить тебе верность, как… ну, как кто-то, кто так делает… и даже не пытался… – Юноша, пренебрежительно фыркнув, вновь удобно укладывается на подушки и лукаво прищуривается, глядя искоса на абсолютно растерявшегося от мгновенно посетившего его колоссального облегчения Дерека.  
\- Ста-айлз?..  
\- Я просто… не смог. Вот и все, ок? – Снисходит он до ответа. – Находясь рядом, Уэйн просто отгонял мои кошмары, но прикоснуться к себе в том самом смысле я ему так и не позволил. Так что твой я, волчара, твой. И никуда мне уж теперь от этого не деться. Как и тебе, собственно.

Пауза длится какие-то жалкие мгновения, но за эти мгновения Дерек все ж успевает осознать всю глубину того, как же он вляпался. Эта сучка ему теперь житья не даст, спокойного…  
А и кому оно надо, если рядом Пара, за которой хоть на край света пойдешь, ни разу не обернувшись?..

\- Злопамятная, капризная, жестокая моя детка. Люблю, люблю тебя. Все равно люблю, какой бы ни был… Лишь бы мой.

Стайлз только выгибается в родных руках и думает: «…с волками жить, по-волчьи выть, Дерек. Это, чтоб ты не расслаблялся… И не смел там себе больше ничего надумывать…»  
***  
\- Как же жаль, что меня не было рядом с тобой во время беременности… – Вздыхает Дерек чуть позже, бездумно водя по стройным бокам тихонько мурлычущего под этими невесомо-нежными прикосновениями, уже засыпающего, судя по постепенно замедляющемуся сердцебиению, Стайлза. – Не видел… Не чувствовал… Пара растяжек да шрам внизу живота – все, что осталось от девятимесячного пребывания внутри тебя моего сына.  
\- Твой сын напротив тебя видит десятый сон, тебе мало? Он живой, настоящий, а не абстрактная, непонятная штука под кодовым названием плод. Я окончательно поверил в его существование только, когда он пихаться начал, ух и больно же да точнехонько под печёнку…  
\- Вот поэтому-то и обидно. Ты знаешь его намного дольше меня.  
\- Ненавижу повторяться, но ты сам виноват. – Тянет парень, но в знак поддержки невесомо целует покоящуюся под его щекой сильную руку.  
\- Знаю. – Пристыженно утыкается Дерек в русую макушку, зарываясь лицом в мягкие, пахнущие лавандой пряди.  
\- Эм, ты, правда, хотел бы увидеть меня с пузом? – Спустя какое-то время интересуется Стайлз без всякого намека на былую сытую сонливость.  
\- Как грубо, детка! – Качает головой альфа.  
\- Правда? – Не выдержав, повторяет свой вопрос и стремительно оборачивается к нему юноша, лихорадочно блестя глазами, такое внимание Дерека – это не просто приятно, это абсолютно крышесносно.  
\- Да. Я никогда не прощу себе того, что ты переживал этот сложный период в одиночку.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, если уж на то пошло, я никогда не оставался со всем этим один на один. Меня папа навещал, не слишком часто, но… Скотт еще забегал, рассказывал про тебя – ругался в основном, все предлагал открутить тебе кое-что важное, ну ты понял!.. Да Дитон еще захаживал, проверял самочувствие раз в месяц. А потом уж и Уэйн, то есть…  
\- Я понял… Рядом были все, кроме меня. Даже этот блондин. Проклятье…  
\- Нет, Дерек, ничего ты не понял, мой глупый ревнивый волче. – Вновь крепко прижимается спиной к его широкой груди Стайлз и довольно, успокоенно выдыхает: – Я могу показать тебе кое-что… Я слал папе видео-отчеты каждую неделю, ну там: «Привет, пап, у нас все хорошо, обхват талии 31**, ноги больше не отекают, зато все еще жру как бегемот, заедая карри с картошкой фри мороженым… А тебе нельзя-я-я, бе-е-е…» В «Облаке»… должна сохраниться… па-а-арочка… напомни завтра… глянем… Может, я, наконец, пойму… чего это Скотт… так надо мной ржал постоянно… в «Ска-а-айпе»… – Душераздирающе зевая и прерываясь через слово, заканчивает тот и тут же проваливается в глубокий, спокойный сон.

Чтобы проснуться утром готовым привязать к животу подушку и вспомнить, и воспроизвести, неуклюжесть последних месяцев беременности с педантичной точностью, если Дереку вдруг будет мало любительской съемки на вэб-камеру.

И счастливым от всего этого прямо-таки до безобразия.

\- Сокровище мое продвинутое. – Целует Дерек взъерошенную макушку едва слышно сопящего любимого и мечтает о завтрашнем дне просмотра настоящего-пренастоящего семейного видео.

А может, чем черт не шутит, Стайлз смилуется и как-нибудь подарит своему Большому Хмурому Волку еще одного щенка…  
И уж тогда Дерек не отойдет от него ни на секунду, все девять месяцев, слово Альфы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – имеется в виду Брюс Ли – популяризатор и реформатор в области китайских боевых искусств, гонконгский и американский киноактер, режиссер, сценарист, продюсер, постановщик боевых сцен и философ.  
> ** – дюйм – это примерно 80 см, 31-32 неделя беременности.


	4. Бонусня два

\- Клай, оторвись от планов по завоеванию Майки и расставь, пожалуйста, тарелки! И графины с водой и лимонадом не забудь! – Звонко просит старшего сына с кухни Стайлз, мерно помешивая в кастрюле исходящее густым ароматным паром почти готовое карри длинной деревянной ложкой и косясь на отсчитывающую последние секунды рисоварку.  
\- Конечно, пап! – С готовностью отзывается тот из столовой и, быстро расправившись с поручением, вновь жадно тянется к весьма полезному древнему фолианту из отцовской, еще семейной – хейловской, библиотеки и совершенно случайно отрытой в нем не менее полезной штуке – Зелью Истины.

Никуда теперь этот гордец Майкл от него не денется – хоть и с помощью друидских штучек, но выведенному на чистую воду Уиттмору-младшему, раз до этого не помогли даже три оргазма подряд, ничего не останется, кроме как прекратить сучиться и согласиться, наконец, выйти за него, наполовину Стилински он или где?  
Да и кто другой в здравом уме позарится на единственного сына оборотня, недолго, но бывшего канимой, и банши?.. Правильно – только он, слава Богу, еще и Хейл наполовину, значит, выживет и возьмет свое в любом случае.

\- Скай, вешай трубку, все готово, да и бедный Терри скоро разорится на междугородке, а ведь у него и без того проблем хватает! – Вкрадчиво требует меж тем послушания и от чуть не два часа назад забаррикадировавшейся в своей спальне на втором этаже дочери Стайлз, грозно зыркая на потолок, с чувством выполненного долга гасит под карри газ и выкладывает великолепно рассыпчатый рис на огромную овальную тарелку, украшая его щепоткой зелени.  
\- Я сама ему набрала, папочка. – Лукаво, судя по тону, улыбается, даже и не думая прекращать разговор, та, наверняка как всегда довольно прижмурившись, точно дикая кошка, ну и что, что волчица.

В конце концов, имеет право, она за неполные три дня уже жутко соскучилась по своему оставшемуся на каникулах в колледже парню, и кому какое дело, что в том, что он там остался, есть и ее вина – надо было чаще выгонять его из своей отдельной комнаты, спасибо дедуле-шерифу, знакомому с кастеляном, на пары, эх…

\- Тем более прощайся!!! – Негодующе ахает Стайлз, внося в столовую полное до краев глубокое блюдо карри и тарелку с рисом, а Клай следом – пару тарелок поменьше с кукурузно-тыквенной кашей. – Сейчас же спускайся!

Скай тяжко вздыхает, шлет любимому дюжину воздушных поцелуев и отключается. Собственно, она бы и сама закончила, без нагоняя – аромат фирменного папиного карри в дом разве что мертвого до сих пор не зазвал, и то, это если дядю Питера не считать…

Тем временем приходит очередь звать к столу младших членов семьи, и самого старшего за компанию:  
\- Дер, сколько можно менять подгузники?!  
\- Стайлз, имей совесть, это же близнецы! Я пока Рэндалла переодену, Риган уж опять все расстегнул, и наоборот!.. – Ворчит из детской Дерек, полчаса безуспешно борющийся за личную гигиену полуторагодовалых двойняшек – полных копий бывшего Стилински, что означает «пиздец котенку» в квадрате.  
\- Кто из нас их альфа, Хейл? – Ехидно хмыкает Стайлз и в противоположность, с нежной улыбкой наблюдая за едва не захлебывающимися слюной обладателями одинаковых ярко-зеленых глаз, великодушно машет в их сторону рукой, мол, не ждите, налетайте.  
\- Кто из нас их обожаемый папочка, одно присутствие которого в комнате делает их едва не шелковыми? – Почти жалуется в ответ тот сверху.  
\- Нечестно играешь, детка.  
\- От детки слышу. – Бурчит альфа, наконец, почти справляясь хотя бы с одним из близнецов.

Почти – значит, что он благополучно застегнут на все заклепки, отсажен подальше и плотно занят игрушкой, на ближайшие секунд двадцать…

\- Дерек! Я не буду греть эту чертову кашу в третий раз! Да и Клай со Скай сейчас не оставят нам и крошки от твоего любимого среднеострого карри! – Добавляет Стайлз в голос чуточку злости.  
\- Да несу! – Торжествующе рыкает сверху тот и спустя мгновение появляется в дверях столовой с возмутительно довольными устроенным ему квестом младшими сыновьями подмышками.

А дальше пасторальная картинка: папа Дерек, мама Стайлз и их дети ужинают. Пока на огонек, не иначе как по запаху, не притаскивается вся остальная, не так давно разъехавшаяся из особняка Хейлов, недалеко, видимо, стая во главе с Питером и младшим поколением…  
И все становится совсем пасторально. Как прежде.

Хоть Стайлзу и чудится в этом слове что-то не слишком приличное, на самом деле все просто офигенно. Было, есть и будет.

Вот только он еще научит Дерека пользоваться презервативом, а то четвертая незапланированная беременность…


End file.
